The Man In The Fog
DISCLAIMER: This is my first pasta, so don't hate! This will become a trilogy or more! I will post 3 updates (the days). Also inspired by themaster401. Day 1 I hadn't been on single-player Minecraft for a long time. I spent most of my time watching YouTube or playing multiplayer Minecraft with others on Hypixel, Mineplex, The Hive etc. One day, I was bored so I decided to play a bit of single-player survival. I typed in the seed '666' and I loaded the world. Everything was normal at first as I chopped trees, crafted a workbench, built a home and survived a few Minecraft nights, blah blah blah. On the fifth Minecraft day, I decided I would try and get a few diamonds, so I put on some full iron armour and took and iron sword and an iron pickaxe. After an hour of mining, I decided to head back home. For some reason, there was a sign where the workbench should've been. The sign said: "48652077617320686572652e". I opened it up in a hexadecimal to text converter and it came up with "He was here." I stopped playing Minecraft for a while because I was so scared. Day 2 I called my friends FX21_Chaos, RealX777 and U83rH4x0r on Skype and started livestreaming. Lots of people watched the stream (I am quite popular on Twitch) as me and my friends found more paranormal stuff. Weird signs saying 'He will get you' and 'Don't look back', skeletons and zombies without armour that didn't burn in sunlight, and an OP Wither named 'A858DE45F56D9BC9'. It killed X777 in one hit, but U83rH4x0r falcon punched the Wither in da FACE and X777came back after killing an Enderman which had cheats. I noticed something move in the fog and I told my friends about it. We thought it was a cow, so we pursued it. It wasn't a cow. Looking back at us was a jet black player with blood red eyes. WARNING: LONG CONVERSATION < >: Hello. : who r u? X? xD < >: Not telling. (that's my name): lel i am streaming kappa < >: I do not allow videos or livestreams. We were teleported to a bedrock platform. The man was on the other side. : jk i dont have a yt or twitch acc < >: Good. so wasur name <48494d> My name is 48494d. : lel u changed ur name reeelly fast xD <48494d >: So what? : get rekt m80 : 3spooky5me <48494d >: I think it is time for you to die ;-) 48494d was opped by 48494d What the hell?! Did he hack? Idk. He probably used internal commands or something. We died straight after and I ended the stream. Minecraft crashed and the error was: javaerror Cause:null Could not find asset A858DE45F56D9BC9.exe. What is this all about? I will update soon. Day 3 My Minecraft worlds wouldn't render. At first I didn't know why, but it turned out that stupid 48494d guy deleted the asset used to render the worlds. I decided to rewrite it as I am good at writing code. So the world reloaded as normal. I decided to put on some Waterflame so I would forget about yesterday. However, the difference was the music was played in reverse. For some reason, my character kept on glitching out. 48494d is most likely behind all this. I'll get you! Category:From http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/